Buses are typically manufactured by forming a closed shell structure including a roof, a structural floor, sides, front-end, and rear-end, moving the closed shell structure along a path aligned with the longitudinal axis of the structure, and loading components of the bus into the shell structure through the windows, doors, or windshield opening. The components may include, for example, the seats and the passenger compartment floor. This method is time consuming and labor intensive since it involves loading individual components into the bus individually and through relatively small apertures in the shell structure.